Nature Is Bad (Mmmkay)
by Succubus.Rick
Summary: Morty touched the flowers... THE FLOWERS. And naughty stuff happens. BOOM summary.


The stale stench of alcohol that washed over Morty's face caused his eyes to flutter open. The white light overhead of him caused him to squint harshly in pain. "Mor-oourgh-ty." HIs grandfather's raspy voice made him groan in irritation as he rolled to his right side so he could face away from Rick. "W-w-what do you want R-Rick? I'm trying to sleep…" Morty whined, glaring at him as he stumbled and rummaged through Morty's things. "But adventure Morrrty. We- You need to come with me." Rick turned to him and grabbed Morty by his ankles, the few seconds of touch; his hands were oddly sticky, warm and sweaty. Morty's heart thumped as Rick's hands brushed up his legs before he yanked him out of the bed. Morty yelped when his head smacked the floor. "Ah...geez, Rick!" He ran his fingers over the blossoming bruise and stood up. He knew that by the next morning that it would be a full blown bruise.

His grandfather was already peeling out the room before he stopped and faced Morty. His eyes hovered over the boys soft, pale skin; his small curves and he coughed, clearing his throat. "Get d-dressed, Mor-urgh-ty. I'll be in the garage." He hesitated like he wanted to say something but left anyway. Morty's eyes widened as he watched Rick disappear into the darkness of the hallway. He was _never_ given time to get dressed. He was usually able to get dressed on the ship. Morty looked over at himself in his bathroom mirror and sighed. _Did I make him upset_? His mind tugged with worry as he slipped his orange shirt over his head.

The stairs creaked softly as Morty walked to the garage. His heart always beats fast whenever he was sneaking out of the house with Rick. His mother didn't like the fact that he was always gone and would leave the house late in the night. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and opened the door. "Took y-you long enough..._Morty_." Rick's voice was edged with irritation, making Morty shrink slightly behind him. "J-jeez Rick. You wo- you were the one that woke me up!" Morty's voice was barely above a high pitched whisper. He always hated whenever Rick would yell at him for something and his voice would skyrocket out of puberty. Rick said nothing and it made him roll his eyes. His grandfather never took responsibility for anything. Morty silently sat in the ship, watching as Rick fluttered around quickly from different parts of the workshop, all the while taking long swigs out of his seemingly endless flask.

Rick grinned as he walked towards the ship and slid his long slender legs in. Morty watched him and looked away, his face turning bright red while he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "W-Where are we going, R-Rick?" Morty asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence as Rick sped through the solar system; planets, asteroids and different sized galaxies flying past them. He stayed silent and took a swig before answering, "We are going to Dimen-urgh-sion 437. We are getting crystals, M-Morty. Life crystals, Morty. The powder. The _powder_, Morty." His hands whipped through the air as he spoke, glancing over at Morty every time he said his name. "It gets you reaaaallllllly high, Morty!" The smaller male rolled his eyes. Usual Rick. Dragging him out of bed at three am when he's well aware that he had school the next day just to help him get drugs. "Really, Grandpa R-Rick?!" Morty couldn't help but be upset. Even sitting more than 10 feet away, he could still smell the alcohol on his breath. He wasn't drunk, he was _shitfaced_. It wasn't the first time this has happened and it wouldn't be the last. Morty turned to look at him and squeaked as Rick glared at him, anger flaring in those icy gray eyes.

Rick grabbed Morty's arm and pulled him close, the smell of alcohol almost unbearable. "Shut the fuck up Mor-ugh-ty." Rick released him, his lifeless eyes lingering over Morty's shocked expression. Tears pricked at the corners of Morty's eyes and he whipped away from Rick's gaze as he tried to stop his tears. Rick sped up as they entered through the "entrance" to Dimension 437. The skies were orange and purple, swirled with small clouds. Small tentacled creatures ran across the terrain as they neared the ground to land. Rick's heart beat fast as he tried to block out the small boy's sniffling. He knew he hurt him. But he didn't want to get close. _No_...he couldn't get close. Morty was only 16 and he was 72. He was the biggest pedophile he knew and he hated himself for it. But whenever he was around Morty, he couldn't think straight and he wanted nothing more than to reach for him and embrace him.

Rick loved him.

His mind went through worst case scenarios and all he could see was Beth's horrified face when his daughter found out that Rick loved her sixteen-year old son. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and landed the ship roughly, Morty almost flew out of his seat as they glided to a halt. "Alright, l-l-let's get these drug crystals M-Morty." Rick climbed out of ship and a soft breeze picked up around them. Morty followed close behind him so that he wouldn't get hurt. It never failed, on trips like these, he was always the one getting hurt while Rick fucked off and then eventually (after Morty begs him.) he saves him. Rick still didn't say a word as they walked across a rocky terrain. The dirt around them was not brown like on Earth, but it was purple.

Morty looked up at the sky and sighed. He gasped as he almost tripped over Rick after he stopped suddenly to examine something on the ground. "G-God dammit Morty!" Rick growled, pushing his grandson away before he bent down to the ground again. He picked up the purple powder and rubbed it between his finger tips. "W-W-We're close, Morty. Soo close…" Rick picked up speed and Morty was barely able to keep up with him. "R-Rick...be careful...we-we don't know what's out here." Morty said, looking around fearfully and glaring at Rick whenever he laughed cynically.

It didn't take long for Rick to find the crystals he needed. But on this planet, a huge patch of flowers stretched out between them and the crystals. "Read- Lets go Mo-ourgh-rty." Rick turned on his anti-gravity boots and walked down a small cliff. Morty did the same, checking his boots three times to make sure they were on. The last time he used them, Rick failed to tell him to turn them on and he broke both his legs as a result of trying to get the Mega Seeds for Rick. Morty smiled in relief when his feet touched actual ground. He looked around for his grandfather but didn't seem to find him. "G-Grandpa Rick?" His voice rang out but fell upon deaf ears. Morty could only hear the soft screeches of different lifeforms in the distance away from them. He walked into the patch of flowers, his hands grazing over their petals as he walked.

They were gorgeous flowers, to say the least. Some had swirls of orange on their petals in different patterns; others looked like galaxies in a flower. He picked a few and held them up to his face, breathing in the soft fragrance they emitted. Rick's voice cutting through the still air caused his heart to drop. "M-Morty! Get out of those flowers!" Rick stood at the edge of the flower patch, his grey eyes wide with a mixture of anger and..._fear_? He mumbled something to himself as he paced the edge of the flower patch. Morty swallowed and walked towards him. He hadn't realized until now, but he was a lot farther away than he initially thought he had walked. Morty dragged a small hand through his brown hair in embarrassment. _You fucked up, __**again**_. As he neared the edge of the patch, flashes of his grandfather clouded his vision. Rick touching him very softly, Rick asking him to help him with his adventures...and he stopped dead in his tracks as one image came into full view.

Rick and Morty…

Having sex.

It was something he's always wanted. He secretly loved every time Rick would ask him on an adventure, even if he got hurt in the process. Rick was a very abrasive person, but he knew that somewhere deep down, Rick cared for him. Why else would he keep bringing him back or risk everything just to make sure he's okay?

"...Oorty…"

He couldn't believe that he made it until now. Throughout the trip, Morty thought of what his grandfather would do to him if they ever touched.

"Mo...rty…"

The way his rough, calloused hands would feel against his nipples. It excited him in ways he never thought he would be into. This is his _grandfather_.

"Morty!"

His grandfather's voice shocked him out of his risque thoughts. Morty's right foot stepped onto the familiar purple dirt, the images flooded away but the feelings remained. Morty looked away, his face a dark red as he shuffled in place.

Rick ran to him and tucked his hand under his chin to make him look up at him. His grandfather gently brushed away the hair out of his eyes, his grey eyes lit with worry as it scanned his face. The gentleness of his usually rough touch shocked Morty, causing him to step away. "Are you alright M-Morty?" Rick's voice wasn't condescending; the opposite actually. His eyes flowed over him easily as if he was able to see right through him. "Y-Yes! Have you-you gotten the crystals?" Morty said, his eyes never leaving the ground. Rick cocked an eyebrow but dug into his lab coat, which made Morty internally sigh in relief. Rick always picked up on whenever Morty didn't want to talk about something. He pulled out four large crystals and smiled. "We-We are going to get fu-uurp-cked, Morty. Just smaASHed." Morty rolled his eyes as he burped.

"G-Good, then let's go!" Morty blined it for the ship, his head down as he passed by his grandfather. Rick watched him leave and followed him anyway, confusion washing over him. _You shouldn't have pushed Morty that far...he __**hates**_ _you now. _He cussed out loud and took a swig of his flask again, the bitter liquid providing relief with the harsh voices that always clouded his mind. Morty didn't say a word to him as he sat in the ship. "Morty…?" Rick began, looking at him up and down as his grandson sat in a curled up position. A soft "yes" made Rick look forward and grumble.

As they descended further out of the planets atmosphere, Morty's body began to heat up quickly and his vision blurred suddenly. "R-Rick…?" Morty whispered through the silence, trying to get up and walk to the back of the ship to a small cot that Rick would sleep on whenever he got to drunk or was going on a long trip. Morty has slept on it himself. But as he stood up and tried to step away from the seat, his legs gave out and he fell forward into Ricks lap. Rick grunted as he fell, catching him so that he wouldn't get hurt further. "M-Morty?!" Rick tried to steady Morty upright and he turned the autopilot on so that he could carry Morty to the cot. He laid him down and put a small wash cloth on his forehead.

Morty opened his eyes and looked around as the world around him seemed to be spinning. All he could focus on was the heat pooling between his legs. He was so aroused but he was trying to hide it from his grandfather. He wasn't sure if it was because of the flowers that made him feel like this but he still attempted to keep it under wraps. "G-Grandpa Rick...I...I'm sorry.." Morty whispered as he squirmed on the cot. "I-It's so hot…" Rick looked at his grandson up and down again, scanning his body for obvious signs of something. He found nothing. Morty's face was a dark red and his mind filled with images of Rick and him screwing again. "R-Rick…" His voice came out in gasps, his voice dripping with need and desperateness. "I-I can't stop thinking about your…" His eyes drifted down to Rick's pants and it was then that the sudden realization hit Rick.

Morty touched aphrodisiac flowers.

When Rick's eyes met his grandson's again, his pupils were heart shaped. "Morty…" Rick looked away again but then gasped when Morty latched onto his leg, rubbing his small hand on the hardening bulge in his pants. "J-Jeez Rick... please…" His voice was soft and sweet but so lustful. Rick swallowed and pushed him back down onto the cot, earning whines from Morty. "Mor-Morty, just calm down. I'll help you." The smile on Morty's face made Rick's cock completely harden and his heart beat faster. Rick nervously swallowed before pressing his hardened cock against his grandsons hardening cock through their jeans. "G-Grandpa…~" Morty panted softly, trying to squirm against his grandfather to make the sensations grow.

Rick leaned forward and kept grinding against his grandson and littering Morty's neck with small hickies. Morty dragged his nails down Rick's back, making him groan in his ear. Morty kept whining his name and wrapped his small legs around Rick's waist, pulling his grandfather closer as they grinded against each other. "R-Rick, please...I want you so bad…" Morty closed his eyes as the heat between his legs grew hotter. All he could think about was Rick. All he wanted was Rick. Tears rolled down Morty's face from the foreign pleasure that Rick gave him without even touching him. Rick growled in his ear and pinned him down to the cot. "Wha-ugh-t do you want, baby? Tell grandpa what you want…" Rick purred in his ear, smiling when Morty moaned. Ricks hands wandered down his stomach before stopping at the waist band of Morty's pants. He slipped them off and then slipped off his shirt; quickly repeating with his own. Morty looked down at his grandfather's cock, surprise brightening his face. It was so much more...lengthy and girthier than his. Viens curled down Ricks shaft and it just excited Morty all the more. Rick smirked and bit his lip at Morty's small member. Morty looked away, his cheeks darkening from Rick's intense, hungry gaze.

Rick slipped his fingers around Morty's length, pumping his cock slowly but rough enough to make him moan sweetly. "Your moans make me go wild, baby." Even through the gloom, Morty could see the lust shining through his grandfather's icy gray eyes. His lusty grin making him shiver in anticipation.

It was going to feel so good when Rick _finally_ gave him what Morty so desperately wanted.

"R-Rick...I-I'm going too-" Morty's hips bucked as he moaned his grandfather's name loudly. He heard a deep throaty growl before gasping as Rick held his cock tightly at the base of his cock, preventing him from cumming. "Wait, no~! P-Please I need release, Grandpa…" Morty begged him as he squirmed trying to make Rick move his hand. "I cum first, Mor-rugh-ty." Rick straddled Morty's head before pressing the head of his cock to Morty's lips. "C-Come on, baby boy...you're doing such a great job." Rick's voice shook as Morty looked up at him, innocently. He slowly opened his mouth and Rick didn't waste any time in slamming his entire length down Morty's throat. Morty gagged and bucked his hips when Rick groaned loudly. Rick thrusted quickly and roughly, stopping whenever he pushed to the base of his cock for a second and then resuming again. "Oh Mooorty...your throat is so tight…" His thrusts didn't falter as he began rubbing Morty's cock again, groaning louder when Morty moaned around his length. Morty couldn't breathe as his grandfather thrusted into him, mercilessly and his toes curled in pleasure as he began to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen. He'd pass out for sure if his grandfather didn't finish. But he didn't care. He wanted Rick to make him pass out from his cock…

He even wanted him to continue after he passed out.

"F-Fuck Morty...I'm going to cum. Do you want to cum too, baby? You've been such a good boy." He kept stroking Morty's cock, quickly, his breathing growing labored as he got closer to an orgasm. He kept his thrusts steady and slammed his entire cock down Morty's throat before cumming. He moaned gruffly as Morty swallowed his cum. He pulled out and kept stroking his cock. "G-Grandpa Rick...o-oh…" He squeaked as he came, his back arching as Rick pumped him through his orgasm, Morty's cock twitching and throbbing. His cock didn't even lose girth as Morty looked up at him desperately again. Rick began massaging around Morty's pink hole and Morty squealed. "A-Ah jeez, Rick...I-I'm not too sure about you anally penetrating me…" Despite the fire that his body felt like, He was still scared by the aspect of having sex with his grandfather. Rick's face darkened and he glared at him. "M-Morty, shut the fuck up and let me fuck your sweet boy pussy. You want to be a good boy, don't you?" He took his cumslicked fingers and pressed a long, slender finger inside of him and began rubbing against his g-spot while Rick fingered him quickly. Morty squealed in pleasure and looked up at him surprised. It didn't hurt but the sensation of his finger felt weird. Morty's mind clouded up again and he couldn't concentrate on anything but the pleasure that his grandfather had been giving him.

"Rick, please…~ I-I'm ready…" Morty's naivety made Rick chuckle softly. "It would hurt too bad, Morty...don't worry. I'll be fast." Rick's lewd words caused Morty to blush as Rick picked up the speed of his fingering. He added another finger and began slamming into his prostate. It didn't take long for Morty to cum again and Rick chuckled again. "What a good boy." He leaned down and sucked on the head of his grandsons cock, curling his tongue around the small member before taking his entire length into his mouth as he toyed with his prostate. Morty didn't know what to do with himself as the immense pleasure crashed onto him over and over again. Rick sucked slow and deep, making Morty whine for more. As Rick massaged his cock with his tongue as he sucked, it made Morty cum within minutes. Rick swallowed and licked his lips as he leaned up. "You're so wet, Morty...you've wanted this for sometime haven't you?" Rick's heart beat fast as Morty mewled "yes". Rick was close to letting himself go but he didn't want to hurt Morty.

If only he knew.

Morty pawed at him, wanting more of him. Rick quickened his fingering again and added another finger making Morty yelp in surprise. "You're sucking on my fingers, Morty…" Ricks husky voice turned him on even more as he could hear the slight quiver in his words. Rick was so...hot. Everything about him, Morty loved. Rick shakily exhaled before using his juice slicked fingers to wet his cock. He lined the head up with Morty's soft entrance, rubbing and prodding against him. "I-I need you…" Mortys voice was soft and desperate and it finally made Rick break.

Rick suddenly slammed into him, crushing his cock against Mortys prostate. Rick was _**huge**_ and Morty screamed in pleasure as he finally entered him. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would've but it did burn. "M-Morty…" Rick pressed his lips against his grandsons and kissed him feverishly as he began thrusting roughly and deeply, swallowing Morty's loud moans as they kissed. Morty dragged his nails up Rick's back, wrapping his legs around his grandfather's small waist. This is what he's been waiting for...thirsting for. Those lonely nights of masturbating to Rick's image...he's finally gotten Rick for himself. Rick kissed up Morty's bruised neck again, trailing marks along his collar bone and nipping at his nipples as he thrusted, making Morty's back arch into his bite.

When Rick leaned back, he pinned Morty's hands above his head, using it as leverage to thrust harder. Morty and Rick moaned in unison and Morty kissed Rick's neck gently. The action made Rick blush and He looked down at Morty. Morty scanned his grandfather's features as if it was the last time he'd ever see him. Rick was gorgeous. The way his sweat glistened under the stars and the way his scarred face was twisted into pleasure; that _Morty _was giving him. "R-Rick...o-oh jeez…" Morty breathed slowly as Rick picked him up and began thrusting into him while Morty sat on his lap, making him go deeper than before. Morty hid his face into the crook of Rick's neck, moaning desperately. Rick slapped Morty's ass roughly as he thrusted, leaving dark hand prints on his ass. He grunted when Morty tightened around him at each slap, the sharp sting of skin on skin causing Morty to buck his hips in rhythm with Rick's thrusts. "F-Fuck Morty...I'm going to cum…" Rick tightened his grip on the boys hips, wanting to mark his entire body as his and only his. He thrusted harder and rougher, groaning into Morty's ear. They both came together, Rick slamming Morty down on his cock as he finally exploded inside of him. Morty collapsed against him, the fire his body felt finally receding.

He regained his breath and looked up at Rick, his honey colored eyes sparkling in the soft moonlight as they finally reached Earth.

"I love you Morty."


End file.
